


Big Big Love

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Jack just can't hide it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Big Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's silly and ridiculous, but. Well.
> 
> Music by k.d. lang.
> 
> Originally posted to lj/dw a million years ago.


End file.
